The Daughter of Revenge
by infinity's bane
Summary: A new demigod has arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Unclaimed and more alone than ever, Callie begins to train and attempt to leave her past behind. But when the Goddess of Revenge arrives with a vengeance to be paid, everything will change... My first fan fiction! Check it out please!
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

**Chapter One: A New Home**

She was good.

Percy knew there was something off about her, even before she challenged him to an all out duel. But that was before she won against him. A new girl from Tennessee, of all places, had come out of the blue and beaten Percy at what he was best at: sword play.

Her name was Callie, and she was new to Camp Half-Blood. Percy remembered seeing Grover come over Half-Blood Hill with Callie tucked into his arms. She looked so peaceful, laying in his arms asleep. Her long blonde hair nearly touched the ground from the angle Grover had been carrying her at. Percy rushed over, alarmed by the lack of Callie's consciousness, but Grover waved him away. "It's only from lack of sleep," he said.

They kept her in the infirmary until she woke up. But she woke up two days ago, and now, she was going around, challenging all of the legendary demigods (including Percy) to duels. And winning.

. . . . .

I woke up with a bad taste in my mouth. I was in what seemed like a hospital with white walls, white sheets, the whole shebang. I slid the covers back and found myself wearing white pajamas. Shocker.

My name's Callie. I'm from Nashville, Tennessee. I didn't know I was a demigod until Grover found me. I haven't been claimed, and I'm not sure if I want to be. When I was younger, all I read about was how every god got mad at each other for something, so I'm thinking that their kids are the same way.

"Callie," Grover called, "can my friend and I come in?"

I pulled the sheets up to my chin and told him yes. A boy with messy dark hair and sea foam eyes walked in followed by Grover's satyr-ness. The boy smiled.

"My name's Percy. Pleasure to meet you Callie."

I nodded. "You probably know who I am already. Right?"

This time, he nodded. "Yeah... You'll be claimed soon. Don't you worry."

Grover snorted. "She's not worrying about that. Dude, she just found out that there's a whole other world that she's been missing out on. I think being claimed is the last thing on her mind."

Percy shot him a look, but then looked back to me. "Want to get a tour of your new home?"

I nodded eagerly, wanting to escape the claustrophobic feeling of the hospital room. "I'll need something to change into though."

"Yeah, I'll go ask Chiron if he has any extra jeans and T-shirts." Percy walked out of the room, leaving me with Grover.

"You don't ask many questions, do you?" Grover asked me intuitively.

"No, I prefer to put things together myself. I don't like having to owe people anything. Even if it _is_ just a question." I tried not to sound rude in my statement.

Grover nodded, even though he clearly didn't understand what I meant. Percy came back in, holding a pair of blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. "Get changed. We'll wait outside."

They left me to change out of the silken pajamas and into the new jeans and shirt. I saw my old shoes sitting at the end of the bed, so I grabbed them and pulled them on. I found a rubber band to pull my long hair out of my face and walked into the hall. "All ready."

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys, it's me, infinity's bane. I had this idea while lying bed about this new demigod in PJO who is super good yet no one knows anything about her. So Callie was born. Don't worry, Annabeth's in here, no need to start hyperventilating. This is my first fanfiction that I've published, so honestly, I hope you like my story. And if you don't, follow me anyway! Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious: **I do not own any PJO characters, settings, or actual plot from the movies or books (No matter how much I wish I could have my own wittle Percy *sighs*).**

Thanks guys,

infinity's bane


	2. Chapter 2: Challenged

**Chapter Two: Challenged**

Percy and Grover showed me around the camp. I thought the climbing wall with actual lava was pretty awesome and so was hearing about the capture the flag games. "I might just get you on my team for capture the flag," Percy joked with me, winking. I smiled at that; it was the first time since I had discovered I was a demigod that I'd showed any happiness or joy.

After seeing everything, Grover turned towards me. "Since we don't know who your parent is, we're going to have to keep you in the-"

"Well, actually, I was going to ask Annabeth if Callie could bunk in the Athena cabin. Hermes's cabin is always so full; I remember having to spend those first few nights in there," he nearly visibly shuddered at the memory. If Hermes's cabin is bad enough to scare a strong guy like Percy, I'm staying clear of it.

Grover shot Percy a look. "You sure about this?"

Percy grabbed Grover's shoulder and pulled him over to the side of the Big House, where the tour had ended up finishing at. They got into a little fight that seemed about what to do with me. After a few minutes, Grover bleated and retreated. "Stubborn... Gods help me..." I heard him mumble as he trotted off towards the forest. Percy came back towards me and smiled that perfect smile.

"I'm going to introduce you to my girlfriend, Annabeth. If she's alright with it, you'll be staying with her until you're claimed by your mom or dad," he explained. I nodded my head and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Besides, you actually look like a daughter of Athena. Now all we have to do is see if this fisherman is right." He weakly smiled again. I realized that he was trying to attempt another joke. I instantly felt bad for bringing that sorrow into his cheerful eyes.

"Let's go find Annabeth, then. The sooner I can find out who I am, the better this'll be," I tried at cheering him up. Mentioning Annabeth definitely improved his mood, which made me a bit jealous. I wish a boy would do that if I were mentioned, but I've always been the freak.

"Percy!" A girl with choppy looking brown hair tied into braids and training armor on ran up beside me. "Oh, hey, is this the new girl I've heard about?"

"How'd you hear about her?" Percy asked her, not bothering to introduce us.

"By the Gods, Percy, have you forgotten?" She tapped him on the head. "I live in the Aphrodite cabin. We all gossip about everything and anything, not just love and relationships."

I managed to get Percy's attention back to me. "Oh, Callie. This is Piper Mc-"

She cut him off, leaning in to shake my hand. "Piper, head of the Aphrodite cabin."

"Pleasure to meet you, Piper. Now, umm... What was that about gossip about me?" I asked, a bit concerned that I was starting off on a bad foot. I had a feeling that I would be in this place for a while.

"Oh, it's nothing. We're the children of the goddess of beauty and love, you know? Being like that always increases the ability to hear and spread gossip. But don't worry," she added after I panicked at the last sentence. "I haven't told anyone else about you. Promise." She held up a pinky. I laughed a bit and shook it. Last time I made a pinky promise, I was telling Marcus, my teddy bear, that I wouldn't tell on him for saying a mean word. But I was five, so it didn't really count.

"There. Now, who are we looking for again?" Piper inquired.

"We?" Percy asked as I said, "Annabeth."

Percy turned to frown at me but then lightened up a tiny bit. "Know where she is, Piper?"

She nodded. "Yup. Saw her headed towards her cabin five minutes ago. She looked like she was looking for you actually."

Percy's eyes went wide, "I hope I didn't do something to upset her."

"Why the heck would she be mad at you, Mr. Perfect?" Piper teased. "Come on, Jason's out in the arena, and I've got nothing else to do. I'll walk with you guys."

I nodded and Percy agreed. Piper took the lead and Percy walked beside her, talking in low tones. I saw Piper nod subtly, but then they both glanced back at me. I looked away at the climbing wall which was, at the moment, lava free.

"Nemesis? Where'd you get that idea?"

I whipped around to see Chiron, the horse guy, talking to some blonde dude. The blonde guy turned and I saw the extent of his eyesight. He had eyes all over his body. I recoiled and went back to following Percy and Piper.

We arrived at the cabin, where a blonde girl in another orange camp shirt stood waiting. "Piper, seriously. How long does it take to find the most popular guy in the entire camp?" she asked Piper sassily. She put her hands around Percy and hugged him. "How are you, Seaweed Brain?"

I figured this was Annabeth, from her demeanor and interaction with Percy.

He laughed, which proved my idea. He introduced me and explained everything to Annabeth. She frowned after he asked if I could stay in the cabin and inspected me herself. "I guess," she shrugged. "Come on in; I'll find you a bunk."

I followed her inside to see beds, maps, books... Everything a genius would need. Which figured, since Athena was goddess of wisdom.

"Here you go. This trunk should have some extra clothes for you, and if you need anything, just let me know." She seemed kinder, softer now that she must've seen how scared I felt.

"Thanks," I told her, "you don't know how much I appreciate this."

"I think I do, actually." She walked out of the cabin back to Percy and Piper.

I sat. I sat on the bed until I heard the others leave for dinner. I wasn't hungry. I just laid down under the silken sheets. And slept.

. . . . .

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me awake. "Wake up, you'll miss breakfast."

"I don't care," I mumbled into the pillow that I was hugging. "I don't wanna get out of bed."

Annabeth only pulled the covers off of me and splashed some water on my face. "_Seriously_," she insisted, "you never want to miss your first day of training."

I sat up. "So? I don't even know who my parent is."

She rolled her eyes. "You really need to come up with better excuses." And with that, she pulled me- yes, literally pulled- out of the bed and onto the floor. "Get up, or I'll get someone else who won't be as sweet as I am to wake you up," she said in a half joking way.

I laughed. Maybe it was me being half asleep, but I thought that maybe we could be friends. She flashed a smile. "Alright," I moaned. I allowed her to straighten my rumpled clothes, fix my messy hair, and remake the bed before bothering to truly open my eyes. "Woah," I stared at my reflection. "You must be seriously OCD."

She nodded. "You don't know the half of it." She grabbed my arm and toted me to breakfast at the dining pavilion. I saw the feasts, the magical goblets (Percy even told me I could make blue Coke!), and the giant fire that sacrificed our food to the gods. I took a whole plate of some weird pastry filled with raspberry that was actually pretty delicious to it and dropped it in, plate and all.

Annabeth and Percy laughed, Piper looked at me like I was crazy, and then Grover started complaining: "You did not just sacrifice all those Croissant Ispahans! Those are the best pastries from Europe!"

I laughed it off and finished my breakfast. Percy and Annabeth led me over to get some weapons for my training. When they asked me what I preferred, motioning to the giant display behind them, I couldn't help but notice the bronze daggers. Curved perfectly for throwing and two made exactly for melee combat. Wait, how did I know this? Was it my demigod instincts kicking in? I mentally shrugged it off, saying it was nothing, probably just from watching war movies. I selected five daggers, the two melee and three throwing. Percy assured me that if I needed more, he could get me some. Then they got me the big, bulky armor that Percy and Annabeth already wore.

They set up a target just for me. Just. For. Me. I've never had anyone do anything for just me before, it was always because Anastasia, my popular step sister, wanted something that needed two people. And even then, she almost always chose her perfect friends.

Stop, I told myself, don't get caught up in the past. Especially not the anger.

"Why not?" a voice flared from behind me. I swallowed and threw one dagger straight at the target's heart. I ignored the voice, knowing it was just inside my head. I was psyching myself out. The dagger had hit the target straight in the center. My first throw.

"Oh my gods, Callie! That was amazing!" Annabeth praised from behind me, Piper chipping in for extra praise. "Maybe we should move you up to melee fighting for today? What do you say?"

I nodded, smirking. I wanted to show off. I thought I could do it. So I walked right up to Percy and asked him, "Want to duel?"

I could tell he was shocked. "You sure?"

"Absolutely positive." I sounded confident. I didn't know what was going on, but I liked the power I felt, the sureness of my movements.

He raised his sword, Riptide, and launched himself at me. I leaped out of the way easily, since I was half of his size. I threw out my foot, tripping him and sending him tumbling. He was left scrambling to get up quickly. He made a blind slash, but not quick enough. I did a back bend and flipped onto my stomach. I spun and kicked his feet out from underneath him. My throwing dagger flew from my hand, hitting him in the sleeve, pinning him to the dirt of the arena. I stood over him and pointed both melee daggers at his throat.

"Your move," I stated. Nothing more. He looked at me, then over to Annabeth. Her eyes were wide with awe. "I've never seen anyone actually beat Percy..." she gaped. Piper was the same way.

I moved back and offered him a hand up after pulling the dagger from his sleeve.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Great job."

He walked away with Piper and Annabeth before the voice came back. "You just beat Percy Jackson. At his own game." A high pitched laugh echoed. "You truly are my daughter."

I turned, poised to throw the dagger at the stranger. "Who are you?"

It was a woman with short, curly black hair. She had a whip and dagger attached to her leather belt.

"My name's Nemesis, and I'm your mom," the lady drawled, as if it were common news. "I've come to claim you, blah, blah, blah. But that," she motioned to where I'd just fought, "was the best example of dagger combat I've seen in a while."

I slowly lowered my dagger. "My mother?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Your dad was a great guy, but then when he lost all his money, he started borrowing. When he couldn't pay, the debtors got him." She looked sad talking about my dad. "I don't have many kids, so you're not too shabby. It's pretty cool that you just beat Percy during your first time using weapons."

I turned back around and threw the dagger at the target, again, I hit the heart of the target without trying.

How was I doing it, you're probably asking. I don't know. It might've been the presence of my mother, enhancing my abilities. It might've been an adrenaline rush.

"How am I doing this?" I asked. I needed to know. I wanted to know if it were real or just a phase ability thing.

"It's your ability. Don't you remember back in Tennessee, when I taught you how to throw?"

I shook my head. "I don't remember you in my life. I've never seen you before today."

I turned back towards her and saw she looked like Anastasia, with her strawberry curled hair and tall, elegant body. This was very different from the woman who had claimed she was my mother. I had to restrict myself from launching at her and clawing at her perfect face.

"Oh, yeah. It happens. Sometimes, I'll morph into the person you hate the most. Who is it, step mom, brother, sister, dad?" Nemesis told me as her long curls morphed back into the short curly hairdo she actually wore. She must've seen me tense up.

"Step sister. Anastasia," I forced her name out, hating to say it.

"I'm sorry that they stuck you in the foster home. I didn't know they'd do that; I'd rather have brought you to Olympus to stay with me. After Ethan..." her voice trailed off, laced with slight pain. "But anyway, I'm here to talk to Chiron. Where is he?"

"The Big House, I think. So you came to talk to Chiron and decided to stop by and claim your daughter? Well then, thanks for the visit, mom," I spit out at her. She only came to talk to me because she was already going to be here to see Chiron. She was just as bad as my step mom.

She just rolled her eyes again. "Someday, you'll thank me for what I've done for you." And then she vanished into a puff of red smoke.

I went to get the daggers out of the target, muttering under my breath about Nemesis's comments.

"Callie! Where are you?" I heard Piper yelling from outside of the arena. I let her voice finish echoing before I responded, "In here!"

Piper ran in, her cheeks flushed. "Tonight's bonfire night! You have to come!"

I shook my head. "It's just not a good idea for me right now."

"Come on, just because you beat Percy doesn't make you public enemy number one. Besides, most kids get claimed at their first bonfire. I was. Maybe you will too," Piper tried again.

"I already know who my mom is."

That made her pause for at least five seconds. "You were claimed? Who's your mom?"

A heavy silence hung in the air. Finally, I broke it. "My mom is Nemesis. The goddess of revenge."

Piper visibly gasped a tiny bit. "Nemesis? Goddess of revenge? Really? Oh gods, what are you going to tell Leo?"

I looked at her in the same way she looked at me during breakfast. Like she was crazy. "Who is Leo? And yeah, I just said that my mom is Nemesis. What's the big deal?"

Piper shook her head. "Never mind, Callie. Let's go." She attempted at grabbing my arm and pulling me along. I shrugged her off. "What is wrong with you? What happened to the girl who challenged Percy, the one who sacrificed a whole plate of whatever the heck it's called to the gods?"

I lowered my head. "She's still here. But I don't want to be around everyone else. Not tonight, not ever," I responded. "I'm the freak again. I always will be."

But Piper still didn't relent. "Fine. If you don't go, I won't. I will just sit here. And watch you. And make things awkward."

I let out a slight snort-giggle thing and sighed. "Fine," I moaned. "But you aren't leaving me alone."

She clapped her hands together and laughed. She wrapped her arm through mine as if I was her long lost sister and together, we walked towards the rising fire and singing voices.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, how are you all? I'd like to greatly appreciate you for finishing this chapter. I hope my intro to Annabeth and Piper wasn't too... Girly, I guess. But I still don't own these characters or the setting of Camp Half-Blood, no matter how much I wish I did. So again: Thank you for reading my fanfic. Feel free to leave a review no matter how you felt, and I'd like to give a shoutout to my first review and follow, Jay Madeleine Gryff. You rock, btw. So, I'm going to go now before I get even more awkward. Thanks again.

infinity's bane


	3. Chapter 3: An Unforeseeable Future

Chapter Three: An Unforeseeable Future

The campfire was fun with Piper's constant enthusiasm. I met her boyfriend, Jason. He was pretty cool, the only son of Zeus in the camp. I saw the Apollo cabin leading the camp songs and helping the fire rise higher. The fire was probably the coolest thing I saw all night actually. The flames changed color to match the campers' moods. Well, I can tell you for certain that the fire was probably the hottest that it had been in a while.

"I can't believe how well that went!" Piper exclaimed. "Everyone loved you!"

"Yeah," I mumbled, "it was because no one knew who my mom is. What am I supposed to tell Annabeth? Now that I know who my mother is, shouldn't I be staying in the Nemesis cabin?" I was happy, but I was scared that once people found out the truth, I wouldn't be so lovable.

"Well, we can always hold out on telling her. Don't you like the Athena cabin?"

I nodded. Of course I did. The geniuses were nice and, of course, smart. They had already nabbed me for the next capture the flag game after Annabeth told them about the daggers. "But I just can't lie to them like this. Not after what they've done for me."

Piper sighed. "Maybe you should move into the Nemesis cabin if you're going to be so moody every time you think about it."

"Hey, Annabeth-"

"Oh, hi Callie. How was your first bonfire?" she responded before allowing me to finish.

"It was cool, fun. But Annabeth, I need to-"

"Sorry, Callie. I promised Percy I'd go on a walk with him tonight." She pulled on her jacket and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had been in all day. "I'll see you later, Callie!"

Annabeth opened the door and a gust of cool air blew in. Winter was definitely almost here. She left, leaving me feeling alone and secretive.

"Well, good to know you're such a great listener," I muttered. Sighing, I pulled on my jacket that Annabeth had lent me. I grabbed my daggers and slipped them into the inside pockets. "Might as well do something useful with my time."

Only one word appeared appealing in my mind: training.

I half ran to the arena, eager to test myself again. I couldn't sleep now. My mind was too busy grinding out answers to all my new questions.

The arena wasn't empty. I heard the echoes of a sword clashing against a dummy and a voice.

"Dude, any ideas about her?"

"What do you mean, Leo?" I identified the second voice as Jason, and the second must've been the Leo that Piper had mentioned.

I continued inside to see that Jason was there, hacking away at a training dummy with a gold sword. A mischievous looking boy with dark, curly hair sat behind him on a crate playing with what appeared to be a match, because there was fire in his hands. Their backs were turned away from me, so I was free to observe from the open.

"Duh, the obvious. Who she is, where she came from, why she's here... Who's her parent?"

"Valdez, why so curious? You like her? I didn't think you'd even seen her yet," Jason responded with another slice.

"I haven't. And I don't like her. But I just want to help her, 'cause I remember what it was like, even with you and Beauty Queen to keep me company. She's all alone, dude. All freakin' alone. Imagine if that'd been you, would you want to be left all alone or find some friends?"

Leo's last words echoed in the arena because of Jason's lack of response. I peeked out from the shadows.

"You know, I'm preferring choice number two," I called out from my hiding spot.

Leo's head whipped around to see me. "Hi, I'm guessing you're the new girl, huh?"

I nodded. "First day out and already popular. I guess I'm the first new demigod in a while?"

Jason called out, still slashing at the dummy, "Yeah, there haven't been as many coming to the camp nowadays."

"Hmm. Well then," I said, walking up to Leo and holding my hand up, "I'm Callie, and you're Leo. Valdez, I'm thinking."

Leo laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. "Nice. So, why're you out here at nine o' clock on this fine evening?"

"Couldn't sleep. I wanted to come have some target practice. Hope y'all don't mind if I practice with you."

"Ooh, a country accent I hear? From somewhere south, I reckon," Leo joked in a very forced southern accent.

"Tennessee. But that doesn't mean I can't hold my own in a fight, Valdez," I shot back.

"Woah, woah, take it easy, chica. I was just messing with you. I never meant to be rude." He raised his hands in a calm down motion.

I pulled one of the daggers from my jacket. Leo raised his hands fully above his head in a mock surrender. "If I can get you to put the dagger down before I'm missing some of my gorgeous curls, I'll be forever grateful. I might just name my next flying warship 'The Callie'."

Jason laughed. "Valdez, didn't you hear? Those are her specialization. Nobody's losing any hair tonight. At least," he glanced over at me, "I hope not."

"I won't cut anyone's hair off. Not tonight anyways," I responded and started aiming for the target that was the furthest away. I could tell by the way that Leo and Jason looked at each other that they didn't think I could do it. But I pulled my hand back and prepared to release the dagger. I threw it hard, right for the dummy's head, not heart. After a few long seconds, the dagger thumped deeply into the burlap head of the dummy.

Jason gasped and Leo applauded.

"Wow. You're good," Jason stated in shock.

"Good? She's freaking amazing."

I looked down, trying to hide my subtle blush. "It's nothing. I can do it without even trying. I just don't know why," I admitted.

"That's not just something you do without trying. Are you sure that no one has trained you to do that?" Jason asked, leaving the dummy in mangled pieces. He dropped his sword on the crate Leo was sitting on. Leo recoiled a bit when the heavy sword thudded next to him on the empty sounding crate.

"Positive. I would remember that."

"Maybe they messed with your memories like they did with Ja-" Leo started, but Jason interrupted.

"I'm sure you'll find out." And he turned back to the dummy after picking up his sword.

I turned and pulled another dagger out of the pocket and prepared to throw it. Breathe in, hold it, and release with the dagger. I didn't aim this time, but the dagger gravitated to the heart of the target. Shocker.

"Hey," Leo called, "do you know who your parent is yet?"

I briefly wondered about telling Leo the truth about my mom, but then I remembered Piper's reaction to hearing about it.

"No, not yet." I yawned. I had managed to calm myself down with my practice and started back towards the exit. "I think I'll head back to the Athena cabin. Thanks for letting me train with you, and, Leo, it was a pleasure to meet you." I started walking out but Leo called for me to wait. "I'll come with you!"

I tried to disagree, tell him no, but he didn't listen. "I thought they taught how to listen in kindergarten, but I was wrong apparently," I told him. He laughed despite my serious tone.

"Look, first thing to know about me: unless it's life or death, I probably won't listen to orders." He cracked up again.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my jacket closer to myself. Leo noticed and shrugged his off and put it over my shoulders. "No, Leo, you'll freeze without your jacket."

"No, I'm fine."

"Leo, what the heck? It's almost thirty degrees out here! Why don't you want your jacket?" I exclaimed, stopping in my tracks.

A bright orange light appeared in Leo's hands and he held it up. "Don't panic. This is an ability that is part of who my parent is. I won't hurt anyone with it."

"Who-?" I started, startled.

"Hephaestus," he stated, "the god of fire, metalworking, craftsmanship, a ton of other stuff. So of course, some of the demigods of Hephaestus have the power to create fire and to be immune to it. They're usually really bad luck. I'm the first one to be at Camp Half-Blood in a while. Actually, I've had a bad experience with luck before."

I looked at him, baffled by his last comment. "What's that mean?"

"I've met Nemesis before. You know, she's minor, but she's pretty freaking powerful. So she gave me something that helped save my life, but it also brought some bad luck as revenge on my friends. You know, I don't think I've ever met a child of Nemesis. I heard about one who died in the final battle for Olympus a few years ago, Ethan something, but I've don't think there's any more of them."

I laughed internally since Leo was talking to one. "Well, I mean, you never know. Maybe I'm a daughter of Nemesis," I half joked with him.

He laughed. He really did think I was joking.

"Leo, I need to tell you something."

He looked at me with those gleaming eyes. "Of course, Callie."

I took a deep breath and told him, "I have been claimed. My mom is Nemesis."

The smile that had occupied his face disappeared. "You really..." he stopped to take a breath, "are a daughter of Nemesis?"

I nodded.

"Well then. I guess you're different than your mom," he said plainly.

"Yeah-"

"In a very good way." He smiled again. "Don't worry- I won't hold that against you. I believe in second chances."

"Thanks, for that. I really appreciate it. I feel like you must've when you first came, alone and outcasted. Like a curse on the camp."

"Well, I mean, yeah at first it was like it, but then like, bam, I'm Mr. Popular of the Hephaestus cabin." He made a small explosion motion with his hands as he talked, and since the fire was still going, it actually looked like a miniature explosion. I smiled at him for that.

"I just can't let anyone know about my mom, huh?" I asked sheepishly. He looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. There was that other guy, Ethan-"

"Yeah, and look what happened to him? Who's to say I won't turn evil like he did?"

"Really? Look Callie, I barely know you and I can see what you are in your eyes: a scared girl who doesn't know what to do about something she had no control over. Your secret's safe with me. The tough girl act can crumble around me, alright?"

I nodded, attempting at swallowing my tears from finally having someone who actually saw me, not my facade.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a comforting way. "Don't worry. You can cry, but no guarantees about me being very helpful around crying women," he joked.

Despite his last comment, I didn't allow myself to cry in front of him. I waited until I got to the Athena cabin and said good night to Leo before I allowed myself to cry. I changed into a pair of pajamas that were laying on the bed and tucked myself into it. Annabeth's bed was still empty, so she must've still been out with him. I sighed and looked around, seeing everything I has seen before. Except this time, in the corner of my tiny little domicile, I saw a shadow that looked suspiciously human.

"Hello?" I whispered. "Who's there?" I instinctively reached for the jacket pocket that held my daggers before realizing that the jacket was right next to the shadow on the chest that held everything I had.

"Hello, daughter of revenge. I think now it's time for us to become acquainted."

And then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

hai guys. Sorry it took so long, but I've been super busy. So I hope you like my newest chapter. Please, review and tell me who you think the shadow is. So again, thanks and I don't own any of these characters. Bye! Ooh yeah, and btw, I've posted a poll about the shadow in case you don't want to review... And about what I should write. Thanks...

infinity's bane


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys. What's up?**

**So I'm deciding to put this story on hold until I get 20 follows/favorites. I've started writing another story called What will Tomorrow Bring for the Mortal Instruments series if any of you are interested in checking it out. But I just don't feel like I'm doing that well on this story, so please review and tell me what you guys think I should do. Plus, I am off from school this week if any of you want to PM me with some ideas. No guarantees about responding quickly or possibly at all since I am not very good at keeping up with it. So yeah, I love you guys who have followed. **

**Thanks and sorry for making you guys wait,**

**infinity's bane**


End file.
